The Value of Those Things Small
by Beezleboss
Summary: Love. Money. Jutsu. Ninja may argue and clash over what is most valuable. But it is only when we do not expect it, that we discover the value of those things small. And often, that lesson comes far too late to learn...


Hey guys, hope you enjoy the story. Even if the Itachi/Sasuke fight is incorrect in places, you only really need to get the feel of it for the story. And I hope you read to the end, because it only really has a point if you do. Also review please (pwetty please)

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke leapt from tree to tree in the manner only true Ninja could manage. His erstwhile comrades, the combined grouping of them collectively referred to as Snake, trailed behind him, straining to keep up with the speed their commander was moving at. You see, dear readers, the scion of the Uchiha clan was at this very moment rushing towards what he hoped would be the definitive showdown with the bane of his existence; the one who plagued his every waking thought and dream: his hated brother, Uchiha Itachi. Long had Sasuke dreamt of this moment. He had honed his skills, perfected his techniques and cast away all friends and comrades in the pursuit of obtaining enough "Hatred" (as Itachi had so often phrased) to defeat his begotten kinsman. The time for his vengeance was at hand…

* * *

Snake knew better than to disturb the dark broodings of Sasuke at the best of times, but for them to have done so now would have been nothing short of suicidal. Nevertheless, as the endless athleticism began to take its toll on the group, it fell to Kin to actually attempt to be the one to suggest a small break. Sasuke made no move to even acknowledge her request, but once Suigetsu suggested that Sasuke might be fatigued when he fought Itachi (for lack of food and rest), Sasuke halted in mid-leap and fell to the forest floor below to make camp. The team set up a make-shift camp, and made an adequate meal out of an easily caught rabbit and their military style rations.

At this time, dear readers, I feel the need to add a short explanation of sorts. If you desire, you may picture it being given by Sakura, in the cartoonish style prevalent in _Naruto _whenever a quick scene-break is needed to explain the inner workings of their universe. You see, chakra, as it were, is a form of energy. Now, as most know, energy is never lost: it is merely transformed or transferred in some manner. Via this logic, all the chakra in a particular ninja's body must be harvested from an external source. In most cases, (excluding Jinchuuriki, who have the benefit of demons sealed into their bodies), this energy is gathered from the easiest available source: Food. So, while ninja did not have complex scientific knowledge as we do, they did appreciate the affects of a good meal on their body, and therefore their Ninja abilities.

When dawn broke, Snake continued on their journey, rested and ready for a life in the harshness of the Elemental Continent. At approximately midday, they were waylaid by Itachi's Akatsuki partner Hoshigake Kisame. Sasuke sent his minions to hold Kisame off until he could fulfil his ambition. He did not give a passing thought to those who were risking their lives for him, for if they died it would have meant failure of one of his tools in his eyes, and a broken tool must be destroyed and discarded. For their sake they had better hope they die, if defeated. Sasuke was nevertheless pleased, in his own fashion, as he desired to fight (and defeat) Itachi with his own might. Involvement of his team mates would have left him feeling as though the victory was not his. With that thought, Sasuke sped on, not realising that Itachi had sent Kisame out to get rid of him as well. Both young men desired a personal conflict. And as they wished, so did the Gods deliver…

* * *

Sasuke stood gazing out at Itachi from the other side of the throne room, with unbridled hate in his eyes. As the two brothers were reunited in the thoughts of the inevitable dance of death that was to occur shortly, Sasuke felt a need to question his brother, to find a different reasoning for the actions that had lead to his life of pain. Sadly, Itachi gave him nothing but crazed ramblings of wishing to obtain more power through some mad-man's scheme. As the dark soliloquy continued, Sasuke was drawn back, against his will, into his memories, where he thought of the brother he had once known, and all that had been lost, and still all that that might have been. Stopping himself from shedding a tear at the evils of the world, and his own bitter misfortunes, Sasuke steadied himself and lunged into battle with his personal demon.

Hours went by. The brothers traded blows, back and forth; back and forth. Orochimaru had been released. Kirin had been unleashed. Susanoo had been unveiled. The Curse Seal was released. And yet there was no end in sight. Neither had given any ground. Any advantage was quickly reversed by the other. More beast than man, the siblings duelled with each other. And now, at this point in our story, the explanation earlier comes into play. You see, Ninja use chakra in everything they do. While it might be possible to perform amazing feats without chakra, such as Rock Lee managed with his Taijutsu, the level of hard work required was extraordinary, and fell far beyond what normal Ninja would put up with. Therefore, chakra was relied upon for most everything in a battle, from jutsu, to leaping, to basic reflexes and evasion. And as previously described, the basis of chakra is found in the food a Ninja consumes. And this, dear readers, is a very important fact to remember in the upcoming scenario…

Itachi launched a number of shuriken at Sasuke in a tight volley, which Sasuke deflected by spinning and blocking them with the heel of his boot. As he spun round to face Itachi once more, he received a kunai in the head, killing him instantly.

Itachi stopped, seemingly stunned at how quickly the battle had ended after such a ferocious last few hours. After a while, he pulled his Akatsuki cloak on again, pulled the kunai out of his brother's head, and gave him the traditional Uchiha cremation, by way of a Katon: Gokakyou no Jutsu. As he left to meet up with Kisame again he shook his head and muttered _Foolish little brother…_

* * *

Why, do you ask, was our dark hero of vengeance cut down seemingly before his time? Before his ambition could be fulfilled? It has a very simple explanation. You see, perhaps in an alternate universe, Sasuke would have been a little bit more self-confident before the fight. Perhaps he would have had not thrown away his ration bar in disgust, as his thoughts were filled with fear about the forthcoming battle. Perhaps that ration bar would have given him a tiny bit more chakra that would have let him sense and deflect that kunai and allow him to eventually defeat Itachi. Perhaps he would have learned Itachi's true story. Perhaps he would have gone on to reform Snake as Hawk. Perhaps he would have launched a war on Konoha to redeem his family honour. Perhaps he would have finally fulfilled his ambition

_And perhaps he would have learnt the value of those things small._

* * *

Fin.


End file.
